Pesadillas de otro mundo
by Extraestelar
Summary: Este mundo ya fue un infierno ¿Pero si se convierte en el infierno de otro mundo?. Por el concurso Kyofu fanfiction III de la pagina de facebook por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball.


**Este es mi fic para el concurso Kyofu fanfiction 3 de la pagina de facebook "por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball". Espero no haberme alejado mucho de la frase, porque creo que así fue, ya que al saberlos personajes estaba pensando en que hacer y un dibujo que me ayudara, y justamente es el dibujo que tengo de portada (lo habría pintado pero me falto tiempo), eso es lo que salio mientras dibujaba, y esto es lo que se me ocurrió tras ver el dibujo.**

 **Personajes: Bulma, Cell**

 **Frase:¿Y si este mundo fuera el infierno de otros planetas?**

* * *

Después de la tormenta viene la calma. Pero esta es una tormenta que ha durado mucho tiempo. Y la calma no es algo fácil de conservar.

Muchos años fueron en los que este mundo estuvo sumergido en la destrucción, siendo un infierno, pero ahora puede ser lo que era antes, gracias a un salvador cuyo nombre será recordado como el verdadero salvador de la Tierra, el defensor de la justicia, el destructor del mal.

Las ciudades destruidas y desoladas son solo una de las marcas que causaron aquellos dos androides destructores por tantos años, impidiendo que pudieran reconstruirse en el momento.

Todas esas vidas perdidas, familias destruidas, nada podrá ser lo mismo de antes. Aunque todas las ciudades se reparen, aunque la población aumente considerablemente, y el planeta se restaure de todas sus heridas producto de las innumerables batallas que han ocurrido… Siempre permanecerán los recuerdos de aquellos años en los que el mundo fue un total infierno, con el miedo de saber que en cualquier momento los androides podían visitar tu ciudad y causar la misma destrucción provocaron en muchas otras partes del mundo.

Siempre estarán los recuerdos de aquella época oscura y tenebrosa en la que todo era miedo, destrucción y muerte.

Pero ya no más. Ahora la vida podía continuar en paz, toda amenaza había sido eliminada, y las ciudades se podían reconstruir sin el miedo de que podrán ser destruidas mañana.

Viajará por el tiempo una vez más, pero está vez solo para contarle a sus amigos que logro derrotar a los androides que habían hecho de su tiempo y su vida un infierno, cobrando justicia por todas las muertes que han causado, y de las cuales el mundo se tardará en recuperar. Pero lo más importante es que pueden seguir viviendo en armonía.

Trunks ha viajado esta vez con la certeza y la confianza de que su madre, Bulma, estará a salvo y no corre ningún riesgo. No como la vez anterior. Aunque las veces anteriores que viajo lo hiso para ayudar nunca dejo de pensar en el riesgo que corría su madre al estar sola en el futuro, o en otras palabras… algo cercano al infierno, todo creado por los androides de científico, pero su consuelo era que evitaría todo eso para la otra Bulma, pasara lo que pasara existiría un futuro diferente, y cualquier futuro sería mejor que el que vivieron.

* * *

Solo tenía una misión….un propósito, derrotar a alguien que ya no está. Llegar a la perfección, pero no tiene los medios para lograrlo.

Cuando despertó y salió a la superficie solo se encontró con un mundo que casi estaba muerto, toda la vida que debería estar no se encuentra, sabe quiénes causaron todo esto, y su misión era encontrarlos para estar completo, pero…

-Donde estarán esos androides… -era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza. Tan solo debía buscarlos y encontrarlos, pero solo encontraba las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue, tal vez, una gran ciudad.

Su mayor objetivo no existe en este tiempo, su mayor fuente de energía y poder no está presente.

Los humanos también eran una fuente de energía y poder, pero no es capaz de encontrar a muchos, y aunque los absorbiera a todos no sería capaz de aumentar considerablemente su poder. Pero de todas formas absorbería hasta la más mínima gota de vida que pudiera encontrar en este mundo, ya se presentaría la oportunidad de ser perfecto.

* * *

Abre los ojos, pero todo a su alrededor parece muy diferente a lo que conoce. Los escombro de edificio causados por los androides son los mismos, pero ahora el cielo es de un color rojo sangre, lo que le da a ese paisaje un aspecto espeluznante. No puede imaginar por qué motivo todo luce así. Además de sentir un molesto, pero a la vez leve olor a muerte, esa inquietante sensación de que la muerte te asecha, pero no sabes que hacer.

Trata de caminar un poco por ese páramo desolado entre ruinas, pero se detiene por una gran sensación de que es observada, esa incomodidad indescriptible pero molesta de que alguien te vigila, y se voltea inmediatamente buscando a alguien, quien la estuviera vigilando… pero no encuentra más que ruinas y escombros en ese lúgubre paisaje de ruinas y destrucción.

Mira a todos los alrededores, pero no encuentra nada más. Da unos cuantos pasos al frente, y se da cuenta de que el suelo es algo inestable… como si no fuera tierra, sino algo muy diferente. Pero no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió caminando, quería encontrar su casa, o a alguien lo más pronto posible, y dejar de sentir ese aroma a muerte que podría jurar se siente más intenso. Era inquietante estar sola en aquel lugar ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera sola? Tampoco recuerda como llego aquí, tal vez solo está soñando, o tal vez cayó inconsciente y mientras ella dormía el mundo sufrió todos estos cambios… y tal vez ella es la única sobreviviente.

Camino hasta que escucho unos pasos tras de sí. Se voltea inmediatamente, con algo de miedo a lo que podría encontrar… Pero no vio a nadie. Se voltea para seguir caminando, pero por el rabilo del ojo logro distinguir una sombra de gran tamaño que se movía entre las ruinas de uno de los edificio.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! –pregunta con algo de miedo, pero no recibe respuestas.

Gira su cabeza para volver la vista en frente y seguir caminando, pero esta vez cuando lo hizo no se encontró solamente con el paisaje de ruinas que esperaba ver, esta vez también se encontró con una criatura, pero ella solo veía una silueta de color negro, sintiendo que la observaba fijamente.

Tras gritar aterrada corre en dirección al edificio más cercano, para intentar resguardarse en él, fijándose de vez en cuando de que la criatura no la estuviera siguiendo, menos mal, ya que la sombra seguía parada en el mismo sitio que la vio por primera vez. Pero para su alivio, o desconcierto, cuando se ocultó en el edificio miró por una de las grietas que tenía la pared en la dirección que debería estar el "monstruo", pero no vio a nadie, la sombra ya no estaba, solo el paisaje de ruinas de cielo rojo era lo único que podía ver.

-¿A dónde se fue? ¿Acaso fue mi imaginación?-eran las preguntas que se hacía Bulma a sí misma - ... esto se parece a la ciudad, pero al mismo tiempo parece un infierno. –decía mientras trataba de no caer presa del pánico.

Un frio la recorrió, haciendo que se le erizara la piel, debía salir de ese lugar y averiguaría por qué el mundo está así. Síes que se trataba del mismo mundo que ella conocía.

Pero en el instante que se gira vio la silueta de la criatura, justo en frente de ella, era bastante alto, pero con la oscuridad del lugar solo podía ver una sombra, era aterrador.

Retrocede unos pasos atrás, hasta que se encuentra con la pared. Al estar más cerca que antes puede ver los ojos de aquel monstruo, le recordaron a los de una serpiente, con la pupila alargada, casi una línea, y le transmitían un terror indescriptible.

Ve como alza una extremidad detrás de sí, seguramente la cola. Y después… todo fue oscuridad.

Sobresaltada abre los ojos.

-Solo fue una pesadilla – se dijo a si misma tratando de calmarse. Mira por la ventana. El cielo era azul como siempre, era un hermoso día soleado y eso le alegro.

Se levanta y se dirige al baño que se encontraba cerca. Se mira en el espejo y recuerda el pasado, cuando su piel era más tersa, suave, y su rostro demostraba juventud y vitalidad pasara lo que pasara. No como ahora, que su rostro se notaba algo apagado, huella de que había perdido a muchos de sus seres queridos, y durante muchos años tener que resistir a los androides. Pero ya no más. Ahora todo podía ser más alegre en su vida, su hijo se había encargado de que así pudiera ser de ahora en adelante. Pero nada eliminaría las huellas del pasar del tiempo en su rostro.

Se lava la cara para después vestirse, en un pasado ella habría tomado una ducha cada mañana después de levantarse, pero en estos tiempos de devastación el agua y los alimentos eran algo que escaseaban.

Mientras se prepara para tomar desayuno piensa en el sueño que tuvo, pero vuelve en si cuando se da cuenta de que puso dos tazas en la mesa en lugar de una.

-Me olvide, me pregunto cómo le ira a Trunks, ahora se fue más calmado porque sabe que yo no corro riesgo gracias a que destruyo a los androides –guarda la taza extra y procede a comer en soledad, tratando de olvidar su sueño.

Enciende la radio para matar el silencio.

-"Los planes para reconstruir las ciudades dañadas por los androides comienza inmediatamente, se está verificando el costo de los daños en las ciudades mas dañadas"-luego la música comienza a sonar, las palabras del locutor alegraron a Bulma, y se sintió orgullosa de su hijo y de sí misma, porque gracias a ellos la vida en la Tierra podía volver a ser la misma de antes.

Para Bulma el día transcurrió normal, ella estuvo todo el día en su laboratorio arreglando algunos artefactos mientras escuchaba radio.

Vagando entre los recuerdos de cuando era joven, cuando todos sus amigos estaban vivos, cuando la vida era más simple para ella, solo preocupándose de lucir bien y de sus inventos. Como el paso del tiempo la fue cambiando a ella. Ahora era madre, y su hijo se ha convertido en un gran guerrero capaz de derrotar a la amenaza que por años permaneció en la Tierra.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido en su vida se siente feliz de lo que ha logrado. Logro crear muchos inventos útiles para la humanidad, ella comenzó con la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón. Logro conocer a Goku con quien tuvieron muchas aventuras, pero por desgracia ya ha muerto hace muchos años, él fue un gran amigo. Vegeta. Una triste sonrisa cruza su rostro al recordarlo. Ella fue capaz de cambiar a ese frio guerrero, logro ver algo bueno en él aunque jamás demostrara nada, pero ahora ya no está, aunque siempre tendrá el más hermoso regalo que le dejo, un hijo maravilloso… y eso la alegraba.

Pero su relativa paz y felicidad se vio interrumpida por una transmisión de la radio.

-"interrumpimos este programa para informarles que en una pequeña ciudad, ubicada a las afueras de la capital del Este, a la cual se mandaría maquinaria suficiente para reparar las estructuras dañadas, se ha perdido contacto con el equipo encargado de ir a verificar la magnitud de los daños causados por los androides. Y se ha intentado contactar con alguna autoridad de esa ciudad… pero nadie responde. Cada equipo que es enviado a investigar no vuelve a aparecer."- Las palabras del anunciado preocuparon a Bulma, ¿qué podía estar ocurriendo?, ya no estaban los androides… su hijo se encargó de eliminarlos. Pero ahora había otra posible amenaza queriendo irrumpir la paz que tanto les había costado conseguir.

-Como Trunks no está… yo misma tendré que averiguar que está ocurriendo –Se dijo a sí misma, para después coger su estuche con capsulas, sale de su casa y se sube a una aeronave rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad del este. Ya era tarde, pero no le importo, quería averiguar por si misma lo que estaba irrumpiendo la paz que tanto les había costado obtener. Su curiosidad odia contra todo.

* * *

Después de buscar y recorrer un poco se encuentra con una pequeña ciudad, estaba algo destruida, y la población no era mucha, pero es por donde comenzaría con sus matanzas.

Lo primero que decidió hacer fue detener a los vehículos que estaban a las afueras. Es por donde comenzaría con la masacre.

Todos huyen despavoridos al ver como se aproxima hacia ellos, nadie quiere estar cerca, ya sea por su aspecto en un comienzo, o porque saben qué clase de peligro es una vez que les demostró que era capaz, hacerlos desaparecer en cuestión de segundos con su cola, succionándoles la vida, absorbiendo su existencia hasta dejar nada.

* * *

En su aeronave viaja a una velocidad relativamente calmada, es de techo descubierto, por lo que el frió viento de la tarde pega directamente en su fino rostro agitando y despeinando levemente su cabello.

Tiene un mal presentimiento de todo esto, tanto que se ve tentada a dar la vuelta y regresar a su casa y volver a investigar investigar mañana. Tan fácil como girar y regresar a su casa. Pero es impedida por algo, quizás su orgullo, diciéndole que ya no puede dar marcha atrás una vez que ya comenzó, o quizás la curiosidad, su estúpida curiosidad que no la dejaría dormir si no averiguaba lo ocurrido. Pero ahora no importa el motivo, ya a puede ver la ciudad a lo lejos, y su mal presentimiento sigue creciendo.

* * *

La expresión de terror en el rostro de los humanos mientras eran absorbidos, los gritos de todas esas personas al correr despavoridos, o el saber que aquellos seres podrían pensar que al huir podrían tener una oportunidad de salvarse, es lo que le gusta. Generar pánico, terror, miedo…es lo que a un monstruo como él le causa placer y satisfacción.

Nada mejor que disfrutar como todos tratan de huir de la misma muerte. Ver en sus miradas, además del miedo, la resignación ante la muerte, sabiendo que ese es su fin.

Y nada mejor que ver como poco a poco lo que instantes atrás fue un humano de carne y hueso, con vida y un alma, se convierte en nada, dejando solo prendas vacías en el suelo como muestra de que solía haber alguien más en este mundo que ya no está.

* * *

Cuando vio la pequeña ciudad a lo lejos notó que a la entrada estaban estacionados, en medio de la calle, los vehículos del equipo de reconstrucción, encargados de medir el costo de los daños ocasionado por los androides durante todos estos años, ya que ahora que no había amenaza podrían comenzar a reconstruir la Tierra.

Aterrizo a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad, cerca de unos autos mal estacionados. Jamás pensó que se encontraría con el silencio absoluto, no se escuchaba el bullicio normal de una ciudad. Tampoco vio a nadie en los autos, ni cerca de ellos. Es extraño que no haya nadie ¿qué pasó?

-¿Dónde estará toda la gente? – Pregunta al vacío, pero no había nadie que pudiera responder a su pregunta. Tal vez debería investigar que ocurrió, o tal vez debería regresar a su casa y que las autoridades se encarguen de todo. Porque tiene un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Decidió adentrarse un poco en la ciudad para investigar que había ocurrido. La curiosidad podía masque su temr. Camino tranquilamente por las calles que guiaban al centro esperando encontrar a las personas allí… pero una vez que llego al centro lo único que encontró fue ropa tirada en el suelo.

La expresión de Bulma fue de horror, que pudo haber ocurrido en ese lugar, ni siquiera puede ver sangre en el suelo, o en la ropa. Como si todos los habitantes de la ciudad hubieran desaparecido ¿qué le paso a todas las personas? Y si alguien o algo ocasiono esto… ¿Quién fue?

* * *

 _Quien será tan valiente, o quizás estúpido, para ir sin compañía alguna a ese lugar._

 _Pero todo es posible en la vida, y una mujer de cabello azul se ha adentrado en esa ciudad fantasma. Seguramente no sabía lo que le esperaba cuando decidió ir. Pero ahora que está no existe nada que la pueda salvar de su destino._

 _Fácilmente puedo saltar y acabar con su miserable vida en cuestión de segundos, pero prefiero jugar con ella, asustarla, que sienta el miedo, que sepa el gran error que cometió viniendo a este lugar. Nada mejor que atemorizar a un humano, criaturas tan débiles y expresivas, que ante la más mínima cosa demuestran todo el terror que sienten._

* * *

Tiene la inquietante sensación de que es observada, se gira inmediatamente para ver si encontraba a alguien, rezando en su interior para que no fuera el causante de todo esto.

No vio más que una sombra que se ocultó velozmente entre los edificios. Aterrada, porque se acaba de acordar de la pesadilla que tuvo en la noche, pensando que sería una premonición de lo que está ocurriendo en estos instantes, de ser así…

-Mejor me voy de aquí –Dijo apresuradamente, para después correr inmediatamente a donde había dejado su aeronave.

Pero por el miedo se le olvido en qué dirección había quedado su nave, se detiene y maldijo internamente por no haberla encapsulado y llevado con sigo. Trato de olvidarse de su pesadilla, para no caer en el pánico.

-Tranquila Bulma… seguramente fue tu imaginación, ahí no hay nada. –se dijo a sí misma para calmarse. Funciono. Siguió caminando por las desoladas calles de la ciudad, por si encontraba la dirección por la que vino, o por si encontraba alguna pista de lo ocurrido.

Pero mientras ella caminaba por las calles, en una esquina, oculto entre las sombras de un callejón, se encuentra alguien observándola mientras camina temerosa por las calles de aquella ciudad fantasma.

Aquel ser la seguía con cautela entre las sombras, procurando no ser descubierto, fácilmente podía saltar y acabar con su vida pero prefería divertirse asustando un poco con aquella humana que acababa de aparecer.

Bulma todavía se sentía observada, y de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie la estuviera siguiendo. Revisa su estuche de capsulas para ver si encuentra alguna que le sirva para largarse lo antes posible de aquel lugar, pero…

-Maldición, solo tenía una de transporte, y la perdí a las afueras de la ciudad, ¿ahora como volveré? Solo tendría que bordear la ciudad para encontrarla… menos mal esta ciudad es pequeña –sigue caminando mientras comenzaba a atardecer, y eso la comenzó a inquietar, pronto anochecería, y ella se encontraba caminando por una ciudad fantasma.

En todas las calles se podía ver ropa tirada, y dentro de los locales se podía ver un caos.

Logro ver su nave a lo lejos, se alegró y apresuro el paso, ya estaba anocheciendo, pero escucho unos pasos que la hicieron detenerse, se gira inmediatamente para ver quién era. No vio a nadie. Vuelve la vista a su destino, pero lo que vio… la dejo petrificada.

Era un monstruo que se encuentra justo al lado de si aeronave, de gran altura, color verde con manchas oscuras y… con una cola, parecía una criatura de cualquier otro planeta menos de la Tierra. Y lo peor de todo, encajaba perfectamente con la sombra y silueta de su sueño… o pesadilla.

Retrocede un paso, pero al mismo tiempo la criatura comienza a avanzar hacia ella.

Las imágenes de su pesadilla pasaron por su cabeza, hasta que un pensamiento cruzo su mente… Ella era la gran Bulma Brief, no podía dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente, también tenía que esperar la llegada de su hijo, recibirlo después de su viaje al pasado. Olvido el miedo y se quedó de pie firmemente, mirando fijamente a aquella criatura que se acerca con paso lento pero seguro.

-¿Tu causaste esto? –le pregunta Bulma con voz firme, tratando de ocultar su miedo.

-A ti también te pasara lo mismo que a todos ellos –fueron las palabras pronunciadas por esa horrible criatura con aspecto de insecto.

Ella entendió a qué se refería, era más que obvio que aquella criatura era la causante de la desaparición de toda la población de esa ciudad, y ahora tenía planeado matarla a ella. Pero no podía morir, por lo menos no ahora y mucho menos a manos de ese monstruo.

Aunque… como se salvaría. Necesitaría de mucha suerte como para que aquel monstruo decidiera no acabar con su vida en ese mismo instante, o que un héroe apareciera en ese instante para salvarle de su trágico destino. ¿Pero quién sería su salvador en estos momentos?

Todos sus amigos guerreros estaban muertos… todos los que podría tener una oportunidad de vencer estaban muertos. Solo su hijo está vivo, pero ahora él no está en este tiempo. Se entristece al pensar en ello, que estos podrían ser sus últimos momentos sobre el mundo de los mortales, estando viva.

Seguramente este monstruo tiene planeado eliminar a toda la población restante de la Tierra, y ha decidido comenzar por esta ciudad, y ella quiso ir a esa ciudad. Como bien dice el dicho "La curiosidad mato al gato", y ahora ella es el gato, un pequeño gatito temblando frente al producto de su curiosidad.

Si tan solo hubiera esperado a que Trunks regresara, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por su curiosidad y su espíritu aventurero tal vez… no estaría en esta situación, justo en frente de su muerte.

-Por lo menos podría saber quién eres –se atreve a decir. Ni ella misma sabe de dónde saco el valor para hablar, pero lo importante es que su pregunta parece que será respondida.

-Es extraño que alguien pregunte "quien"… sin antes preguntar "que" o "por qué" –es lo que aquel ser dijo.

-…- No sabe que más decir, si aquella criatura la iba a matar por lo menos quería saber el motivo de su muerte.

-Está bien, te contare… de todas formas vas a morir. Mi nombre es Cell, y también soy un androide, o más bien un bioandroide –da unos pasos al frente, agitando su cola tras de sí.

Bulma traga pesadamente, podría salir corriendo en dirección a su nave, pero seguramente seria atrapada antes de llegar. No tiene escapatoria.

Pero si muere… por lo menos se encontrara con sus amigos en el otro mundo, quizás todos están reunidos esperándola. Incluso Vegeta podría estar esperando para reencontrarse con ella en el otro mundo. Y luego cuidara a Trunks desde el otro mundo, esperando a que cuando el regrese no sea demasiado tarde, y aquel monstruo llamado Cell no haya acabado con todos.

* * *

 _Otro humano menos en mi larga lista de los que aniquilare uno a uno, aunque no parecía tan aterrada como todas las demás, esta no corría despavorida, no gritaba de miedo intentando inútilmente de salvarse, como si supiera lo poderoso que soy. Matarla a ella fue muy diferente a lo que fue matar a todos los demás habitantes de la cuidad._

 _Pero nada más importa ahora, solo me importa buscar el método de llegar a mi perfección, y absorber toda pizca de vida en este miserable planeta ¿Pero qué haré después?... quizás extender mi poder hasta los demás planetas. Este planeta solo es una muestra del infierno que creare en los otros mundos._

* * *

 **Es la primera vez que concurso en algo, y la primera que escribo un fic de este estilo, ademas de que no soy una experta escritora de fics y tenia un pequeño bloqueo mental. En el momento que vi el anuncio del concurso creí haber visto que era de 10 mil a 13 mil palabras, obviamente me impresione, y estuve rompiéndome la cabeza por semanas pensando en como alargar lo que se me ocurrió hasta las 10 mil palabras. Pero después vi que era 1000 y no 10000 vi un cero de más XD**

 **Elegí a Bulma porque al ser nueva en esto se me hacia mas fácil hacerla interactuar con cualquier personaje que me saliera por sorteo, y por un momento creí que a Cell se podría elegir como personaje y lo quería elegir, pero preferí elegir a Bulma... Y valla sorpresa que me lleve cuando vi que en el sorteo apareció Cell XD Son las cosas de la vida ;)**

 **También** **quiero agradecerle a mis amigos: Luis carlos y Skiper1 ya que me dieron ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**


End file.
